


Vessel Children One Shot Collection

by Scarabee



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoptive Parent, Comfort, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Headcanon, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nobody is Dead, One Shot Collection, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Other, Post-Canon, Self-Insert, The Knight is Called Ghost (Hollow Knight)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarabee/pseuds/Scarabee
Summary: Various one shots of family fluff I wrote of my Hollow Knight Vessel Ocs. Mix of Self Insert, Ocs, and Canon Characters
Relationships: Jay (Self-Insert) & Original Characters, Jay (Self-Insert) & The Knight (Hollow Knight), The Knight (Hollow Knight) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Precepts 51 & 52

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on other things but instead I decided to write all these shorts with my self insert, hk ocs, and hk other characters focusing mainly on sweet fluffy family scenarios fkjgjhgfd I made a bunch of vessel ocs and then adopted all of them... I love them all very much they are my children. i'm a dad now ; n ;
> 
> I will probably write more in the future cause I got a lot of ideas that I didn't get to! Some will probably be longer

Ghost guided Rush up through the old well to the deserted town of Dirtmouth on a routine shopping trip to pick up something Jay needed from Sly's shop. Only the empty town wasn't so empty anymore. More bugs had been travelling to Dirtmouth now that the infection had been cured once and for all and there was a steady stream of wandering merchants coming through the town, helping Sly expand his selection on wares.  
Rush shielded their eyes from the dust that was being kicked up by the cool breeze blowing through the pass and once they helped Ghost out of the hole they gazed up at the expansive sky stretching above them in wonder. Rush had never been to the surface before. While Rush gawked at their new surroundings Ghost quickly grabbed their sibling's hand and pulled them into the town center to complete their errand. Rush was flitting about excitedly, being distracted by every small thing and trying to pull Ghost off course, but Ghost held onto them firmly, determined to finish the job Jay had trusted them with. Ghost stopped and got Rush's attention.  
"<Job first. Explore later.>" They signed. Rush crossed their arms and pouted a bit but nodded in agreement, they followed behind Ghost to the shop. Though Rush did want to do the errand and make Jay happy, their attention kept being pulled to a short bug that seemed to be talking aloud endlessly by the map maker's shop. They had passed them on their way into the small town and Rush was interested in what he was talking about, another bug seemed to be intently listening to him. While Ghost wasn't paying attention and exchanging a brief greeting with another bug Rush wandered away curiously to hear what stories this "Zote the Mighty" was telling. Rush sat down on the ground beside the lady and stared up at Zote, he had the helmet that was twice his size beside him so it must have come from a fearsome enemy he defeated.  
"To what do I owe my long string of triumphs and victories, you ask?" Zote questioned. Rush tilted their head. "As I said earlier, the key is in my personal philosophy, the '57 Precepts of Zote'." He went on. "Precept 1, 'Always Win Your Battles'. Losing a battle earns you nothing and teaches you nothing. Win your battles, or don't engage in them at all!" Zote said. Rush nodded slowly. That made sense to them.  
When Ghost turned to make sure that Rush hadn't wandered off before entering Sly's shop they did a double-take when they saw them sitting and listening intently to Zote blather on. Ghost certainly didn't want to leave their sibling with someone like Zote but maybe it was for the best, Zote did seem to be keeping their attention so at least Rush wouldn't get themself into any trouble while Ghost collected what they needed. It would only be for a few minutes. Surely no harm would come from that. Ghost went back to their task and entered the shop.  
Rush had pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and began taking notes as Zote spoke. This was sage advice! Rush was surprised that they had never heard tales of this wise and great warrior before now.   
"Precept 51, 'Nothing is Harmless'. Given the chance, everything in this world will hurt you. Friends, foes, monsters, uneven paths. Be suspicious of them all." Zote recited. Rush furrowed their brows at this and stopped writing for a second. Did they really have to be wary of everyone? Did that mean their own siblings and their father as well? Rush raised their hand to ask if family was an exception to precept 51 but Zote deliberately ignored them and kept talking.  
"Precept 52, 'Beware the Jealousy of Fathers'. Fathers believe that because they created us we must serve them and never exceed their capabilities. If you wish to forge your own path, you must vanquish your father. Or simply abandon him." Zote went on. Panic starting to rise up in Rush's heart and their mind went to Jay. Rush stared sadly up at Zote. That couldn't be true, could it? Rush loved Jay very much and thought he was the best father in the whole world! He had been a much better father than the last one they had by a mile. Jay wouldn't do anything to hurt or betray them. Rush felt suddenly very conflicted.  
"And finally, Precept 57, 'Obey All Precepts'. Most importantly, you must commit all of these precepts to memory and obey them all unfailingly. Including this one!" Zote said. Rush stared at their notes and frowned, they put away their parchment in their cloak and raised their hand to catch Zote's attention. Surely precept 52 was only for bad fathers, which Jay was not.  
"What's this? A question? Why would you have a question when I told you all you need to know. Clearly, you weren't paying attention so we will begin at precept 1 again." Zote grumbled. Before Rush could dwell too much on their thoughts Ghost tapped them on the shoulder, they gestured to a small package under their arm and Rush got to their feet, they had almost completely forgotten about the errand. Though Rush was now leaving Zote continued to chatter on.  
On the stag ride back home Rush's thoughts were consumed by the 57 precepts. There were so many to remember, they were glad they wrote them down. Ghost and Rush pushed their way through the brush to the secret entrance to the peaceful glade that was their home. From where they were standing they could see some of their siblings running around and playing in the field. Smoke rose gently from the chimney of the cozy little house. Even at this distance Rush could smell something delicious cooking. Ghost hurried ahead to get the package to Jay as quickly as they could.   
Inside the house, in the kitchen, Jay was busy cooking dinner. Ghost tapped on Jay's red shell to get his attention, he turned and smiled kindly down at them.  
"My children, you're back!" Jay said. Ghost held out the box to Jay. "Ah, that ingredient I had been waiting for, you're just in time. Thank you my little ones!" Jay said sweetly. Jay took the box and set it down on the counter before kneeling down and opening his arms for a hug. Ghost eagerly accepted the invitation and tightly embraced their father. But Rush kept their distance. They badly wanted a hug too but they had to remember precepts 51 and 52, Jay could no longer be trusted. Jay looked up to Rush and gestured for them to come closer.  
"Rush don't you want a hug too?" He asked. Rush took a nervous step back and shook their head. "Hmm? Well alright. Thanks for all your help. You can go play now, I'll call when dinner is ready." Jay said. Rush nodded quickly and made their escape. Ghost raised a brow and tilted their head in confusion. Normally Rush would leap at any chance to get a hug from Jay. This made Ghost a little suspicious. They hoped whatever nonsense Rush picked up from listening to Zote wasn't the cause for this strange behaviour.  
Rush now felt nothing but antsy. They couldn't relax and just sat in the grass under the small tree nearby and watched the house. Jabber had come and asked if Rush wanted to play tag with him and their other siblings but Rush reluctantly declined. Rush sighed quietly to themself and pulled their legs up to their chest. Following the 57 precepts of Zote was harder than they thought it would be.   
Rush looked around carefully to make sure no one was watching before they slunk back to the house. They were curious about what Jay had them pick up from Sly's shop in Dirtmouth. Rush got on the tips of their toes and peered through the open window to the kitchen. Jay took out some sort of lumpy root from the box Ghost had delivered to him and began grating it into a small bowl.  
"I've been looking all over for this root." Jay hummed to himself. "Hopefully it'll be strong enough for the whole soup, oh they will be so surprised. How fun!" He chuckled. Rush bristled in panic. That sounded ominous! Rush ducked out of sight and slid down the wall to the ground in disbelief. Precepts 51 and 52 had been right, Jay was going to poison them!  
Rush began to shake and black void tears pricked at the corners of their eyes, they quickly wiped the tears away before they could spill over and got to their feet. Rush had to do something. They peered into the kitchen again to make sure Jay was still distracted so they could slip in unnoticed and dispose of the poison before it was too late. But Rush taken a little too long, Jay was about to pour the poison into the soup he was making. Without a second thought, Rush quickly vaulted through the window and sprinted towards Jay with their horns lowered. Jay turned curiously when he sensed Rush coming.  
"Rush?" He said aloud. Rush crashed their horns into Jay's hip, making his legs buckle from the sudden force. Jay yelped in surprise and the next thing Rush knew the bowl of grated poisonous root and the hot pot of soup went flying. The ceramic bowl shattered on the ground. As the pot fell over Jay's first instinct was to catch it before the boiling broth could splash all over Rush, burning his hands and getting broth on himself in the process. Jay hissed and quickly shoved the pot back onto the iron stove haphazardly, making steam rise from the hot surface. At all the noise Reader came running into the kitchen.  
"Father what's wrong? Are you ok?" Reader asked in concern. Jay cradled his hands.  
"It's fine, just a little accident." He grunted. Jay looked sadly to the ruined soup on the floor as Reader got a cloth to help clean up. "It looks like dinner and my ginger root have gone to waste." He sighed.  
"Do you want me to go to Dirtmouth and buy more?" Reader spoke up.  
"No, it's alright Reader. Sly won't be getting any more for a few weeks anyway but I'll manage and make something else." Jay replied. Rush shrunk back guiltily and stared at the floor, it took everything they had not to start crying then and there. Jay turned to Rush looking stern but more worried than anything else.  
"Rush you know you shouldn't be running through the house like that. You could have gotten seriously hurt! Are you ok?" He asked gently. Jay knelt down and reached a hand towards Rush to check for injuries but Rush recoiled and roughly smacked Jay's hand away in fear. They took a couple of steps back cautiously. Jay's eyes widened in shock.  
"Hey! What's gotten into you Rush!?" Reader snapped. Rush sniffled and void tears spilled from their eyes and the little vessel ran away before either Jay or Reader could stop them.  
As it neared dinner time the grove darkened. Jay hadn't seen Rush at all since they ran off a few hours ago and he was starting to get worried. Rush had been acting strangely. Ghost approached Jay and put their hand on his leg. He looked down at the vessel.  
"Oh Ghost, have you seen Rush at all?" Jay asked. Ghost shook their head. "Do you think you could go and look for them for me? Dinner is almost ready." Jay requested. Ghost nodded and left. They had heard what had happened from Reader and Ghost knew right away that this most likely had something to do with the 57 Precepts of Zote. Luckily Ghost knew exactly where their sibling was hiding.  
Rush sat by themself sulking in their special hiding place. It was a tiny pocket within the thick bushes that formed a natural roof of branches and leaves over their head. They always came here when they were upset. Rush didn't know what to do now. They had stopped Jay from poisoning everyone but how could they go back? Precept 22 did say they should abandon the nest as soon as possible but Rush didn't know if they could leave their siblings behind. Especially Fidget. Rush jumped suddenly when they were pulled from their thoughts by the sound of rustling leaves. Ghost crawled into their hideout and sat down in front of Rush nonchalantly.  
"<How did you find me?>" Rush signed at Ghost with an irritated look on their face.  
"<You always come here.>" Ghost signed back. Rush crossed their arms in annoyance, pulling their legs up to their chest and pouted.  
"<Go away.>" They signed.  
"<Heard what happened with father. It was because of the 57 Precepts, wasn't it?>" Ghost asked. Rush looked up in surprise at their sibling, they started moving their hands excitedly.  
"<You understand then!>" Rush signed, looking relieved. "<Precepts 51 and 52.>" They went on. Ghost furrowed their brows and paused for a moment. So it was those specific precepts that were the cause of all this, it wasn't very surprising to Ghost considering what had happened.   
"<Zote is a liar, not a great warrior. Don't listen to him.>" Ghost signed clearly, they shook their head at the same time. Rush stared at them for a long moment, they furrowed their brows in confusion. They stared at their hands for a second trying to think of the words they wanted to sign.  
"<But why lie?>" Rush signed back, their big dark eyes giving Ghost a pleading look. Ghost shrugged.  
"<Thinks he's cool. But he isn't actually.>" They replied with a silent snicker. But Ghost's attempt to cheer Rush up fell flat. Rush cradled their head when the horror of the realization hit them, they had suspected and attacked Jay for completely no reason at all because of some fake rules made up by a fraud. Rush dug into their cloak, quickly retrieving the piece of parchment they had written the 57 Precepts of Zote on and crumpled it up. They threw the ball of paper away and hot tears welled up in Rush's eyes and they sniffled. Ghost moved closer to their sibling's side and put their hand on Rush's shoulder to comfort them.  
"<Come. Dinner is ready. Father won't be mad.>" They signed with a calm reassuring nod. Rush sighed and they left their secret hiding place with Ghost.   
The glade was dark now and the warm light spilling from the windows of the house was like a beacon of comfort to Rush. Standing in the doorway waiting for them, peering into the darkness, was their father Jay. When he spotted the two vessels making their way towards him he waved happily.  
"Rush, Ghost! There you are!" Jay called. Rush stood in front of Jay, they avoided his eyes for a moment. "I was beginning to get worried. Come inside, dinner is ready." Jay prompted. Rush hesitated, they looked up at Jay with big sad eyes and signed slowly.  
"<I'm sorry.>" Rush lowered their head guiltily. Jay smiled a little and petted Rush's head gently which surprised them at first.  
"You don't have to apologize Rush, it's ok." He replied. Jay crouched down and brought the little vessel into a hug. Rush held onto Jay tightly. Jay pulled away and straightened up, he ushered Ghost and Rush into the warm building.  
"Alright, come, come, before your dinner gets cold!" He said. Rush and Ghost sat down at the long table in the dining room where their other siblings were waiting. Rush's stomach rumbled, they were starving. They still felt bad about ruining Jay's original dinner plans and wondered what he had made instead. Whatever it was it smelled good. Jay placed a plate in front of Rush and they were surprised to see it was their favourite meal, salt grilled mushrooms, fried wild greens, and fried Gruzzer steaks.  
"You seemed really down today Rush so I made your favourite." Jay smiled sweetly, he patted his child on the head affectionately. Rush began to get emotional again. Jay really was the best father ever and they felt so bad for actually believing he would want to do them harm in any way. Small droplets of void fell from Rush's eyes and their small body trembled. Jay's eyes widened in surprise.  
"Rush, sweetheart, what's wrong? Wh-Why are you crying?" He asked worriedly. Rush whimpered and put their arms around Jay, burying their face in his belly. Jay was confused but he comforted his child all the same.  
"Honey you don't have to cry because I made your favourite foods." He chuckled quietly.

Zote stood with his trophy triumphantly under his hand as he regaled his many admirers with tales of his numerous accomplishments. The young lady sighed fondly as he spoke. Rush stood a few feet away, their eyes narrowed at the pompous liar. They lowered their curved horns and scraped the worn cobblestone street with their foot, preparing to charge. Zote was halfway through a reading of his precepts when he felt something collide with his back and the force sent him flying, he landed on his lopsided horn, getting stuck upside down. Zote spat angrily at his aggressor as he struggled to right himself and pull out his wooden nail "Life Ender". Bretta stared in horror as her hero was quickly and unceremoniously defeated. Rush glared at Zote. That was for his father.


	2. No More Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thistle deals with their fear of the dark.

Thistle quickly dodged out of the way of Jay's arms before he could grab them and scrambled behind the sofa to hide. Jay doubled over and panted hard.  
"Thistle you come out here right now!" He ordered. "It's bedtime and you are going to bed." Jay huffed. Thistle crossed their arms and stayed glued to the spot stubbornly. They would rather Jay get mad at them than sleep one more night in that pitch dark room. Even with the comfort of all their siblings sleeping around them the dark was too scary. Thistle kept having nightmares because of it. Once Jay caught his breath he quietly crept around towards the back of the couch, he opened his wings and flew over the top to cut off Thistle's only escape route and grab them. But Thistle slipped past Jay before he could trap them. Years of living in Deepnest made Thistle fast and hard to catch. They had to be, otherwise, they wouldn't have survived. Thistle ran to the door, they would just sleep outside in the thicket with a lantern instead of showing weakness by admitting they were scared of the dark. That was a lot easier. But before Thistle could reach the door Branch stepped in and blocked their path, Thistle skidded to a halt in front of them. Branch crossed their arms in disapproval and pointed to their shared bedroom sternly. Thistle pouted and stood their ground, glaring at their older sibling in annoyance.  
"Got you, you little scamp!" Jay said. He quickly scooped Thistle under his arm and the vessel squirmed and still fought to escape but Jay's grip was too tight to squeeze out of. "Come now, you got all that energy out of your system so it's time for bed." Jay panted. Thistle stopped fighting and huffed. "Thank you for helping me corral this one Branch." Jay said gratefully. Branch smiled, relishing in Jay's praise, and followed their father back to the vessel's shared bedroom.  
"<Traitor.>" Thistle signed with a frown to Branch when Jay wasn't looking. Branch simply shrugged with a quiet chuckle.  
Jay tucked Thistle into bed and sat down on a stool beside them, he picked up a storybook that Reader had chosen from the bedside table and opened it up. All the vessels got cozy in their beds as Jay began to softly read aloud from the book. Thistle tried to keep their eyes open and stay awake but the soothing sound of Jay's deep voice lulled them to sleep. The door was open a crack, letting in the orange glow of the firelight from the living room that was down the hall. This wasn't so bad, Thistle thought to themself. If the door stayed open they could finally get a full night's rest.  
"The warmth of Chester's kiss filled her heart with special words. Chester loves you, it sang. Chester loves you." Jay recited smoothly. With that, Jay closed the book and looked around the room to all of the vessels sleeping peacefully. He smiled to himself. "Goodnight my children, I love you." Jay whispered. Jay got up from the wooden stool quietly and put the book away on the small shelf, he tip-toed out of the room and closed the door behind him.  
Darkness enveloped Thistle and their body twitched in their sleep as troubled dreams took hold. Hundreds of eyes baring sharp, hungry teeth watched them from the shadows that threatened to swallow them whole, without mercy. Thistle was all alone. With flashes of claws and fangs, Thistle ran for their life. Their leg caught on a thin line of silk that was almost invisible to the eye and they became entangled in a web. Thistle struggled, and struggled, and struggled. Crawling out from their den made of shadows the beasts came.  
Thistle was startled awake and they bolted upright in their bed. Their heart was pounding in terror but the realization that it was only a nightmare did not soothe them. There was nothing but darkness around them and Thistle felt as if they were floating in an endless abyss. The only thing convincing them that they were actually awake and not still in a nightmare was the feeling of the blankets around them and the soft mattress under them. Thistle breathed heavily and tears filled their eyes, they pulled their blanket over their head and curled up under the covers to hide. Thistle tried to keep themself quiet as they cried as not to alert and wake their siblings but despite their best efforts, the sound of their muffled sobbing woke Jabber from his sleep. Jabber sat up and rubbed his eye sleepily, he climbed out of bed and wandered to Thistle's bed to see what was the matter.  
"Thistle? Are you crying?" Jabber asked with a yawn. He touched Thistle gently and they flinched, becoming still and quiet under the blankets. Jabber blinked. The young vessel left the bedroom and drifted through the house with their blanket trailing behind him until they found Jay sitting in the armchair in the living room. He was mending Rush's cloak. Jay looked up from his task when he saw Jabber standing there.  
"Jabber? My dear, what are you doing up?" He said. Jabber's head nodded as he tried to stay awake and on his feet.  
"Daddy, Thistle is crying." He replied. Jay draped the cloak on the arm of the chair and got to his feet.  
"Oh, thank you for telling me Jabber. Let's get you back to bed little one, I'll take care of this." He cooed. Jay picked up Jabber and gathered the blanket they dropped on the floor, the little vessel cuddled against Jay and quickly fell asleep again. Jay brought Jabber back to the vessel's bedroom and carefully opened the door so he didn't wake the other children. He tucked Jabber in and then turned his attention to the trembling form in Thistle's bed. Jay softly walked over and placed his hand on Thistle's side, he heard a sniffle from under the blankets.  
"Thistle are you ok?" He said quietly. Jay pulled away the covers and Thistle looked up at him nervously, black tears staining their white shell. "Did you have a bad dream?" Jay questioned. Thistle hesitated for a moment but nodded slowly, they gripped their blanket tightly. "Do you want me to stay with you while you fall asleep?" Jay offered. Thistle shook their head quickly. Jay tilted his head and furrowed his brows sympathetically, he put his arm around Thistle and scooped them up.  
"Alright, you can stay up with me until you feel like sleeping again, ok?" He said. Thistle nodded slightly and clung to Jay as he brought them into the comforting light of the living room. The fire in the hearth crackled, sending up hot embers into the chimney. Jay sat down on his armchair and got comfortable. He wouldn't be able to continue sewing while holding Thistle like this so Jay gingerly picked up a book he had been studying the last few nights and opened it up with one hand. Thistle stared at the pages of the book as Jay read silently, they couldn't make out the words through their half-lidded eyes but they could see illustrations of plants, fungi, and roots of various types. Jay gently rubbed their back. Thistle was tired and being with Jay made them feel better but they were still too scared to fully fall asleep again. They didn't want to go back to that dark room. Thistle lifted their head from Jay's shoulder and put their small hand on Jay's mouth to get his attention. Jay blinked in surprise, he held Thistle's hand and then blew a raspberry on their palm playfully. Thistle squeaked happily and quickly pulled their hand away.  
"What is it my child?" Jay asked with a chuckle. Thistle seemed a little bashful, they glanced over to the hall leading to the vessel's room.  
"<Lullaby.>" They signed simply. Jay carefully moved Thistle onto his lap so he could sign easier with both hands. Thanks to Ghost and Hollow's help he was able to learn sign from them to make it easier to communicate with his children.  
"<Your dream still frightens you?>" Jay signed back. Thistle nodded reluctantly, looking embarrassed. Jay wrapped his arms around Thistle in a big hug and affectionately kissed them on the forehead. Thistle giggled.  
"<There is nothing wrong with being scared.>" Jay signed with a smile. Thistle stared at Jay like this information was impossible for them to believe. Jay cleared his throat a little and Thistle got more comfortable, cuddling up to their father.

 _"Hush now, my little treasure_  
 _Close your eyes and sleep_  
 _Waltzing the waves_  
 _Diving the deep_  
 _Stars are shining bright_  
 _The wind is on the rise_  
 _Whispering words of long lost lullabies_  
 _Oh, won't you come with me?_  
 _Where the moon is made of gold_  
 _And in the morning sun_  
 _We'll be sailing_  
 _Oh, won't you come with me?_  
 _Where the ocean meets the sky_  
 _And as the clouds roll by_  
 _We'll sing the song of the sea."_ Jay sang gently. Thistle let out a slow breath and their eyes grew heavy at the sound of Jay's smooth voice. But as Jay continued he noticed that though the lullaby was working, Thistle was deliberately trying to keep themself from falling asleep.

 _"I had a dream last night_  
 _And heard the sweetest sound_  
 _I saw a great white light and dancers in the round_  
 _Castles in the sand_  
 _Cradles in the trees_  
 _Don't cry, I'll see you by and by_  
 _Oh, won't you come with me?_  
 _Where the moon is made of gold_  
 _And in the morning sun_  
 _We'll be sailing_  
 _Oh, won't you come with me?_  
 _Where the ocean meets the sky_  
 _And as the clouds roll by_  
 _We'll sing the song of the sea."_ Jay continued softly. He paused and pet Thistle's head, the little vessel glanced up at him sleepily, wondering why he had stopped singing.  
"Thistle, something else is troubling you other than your bad dream." Jay said. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" He offered. Thistle sat up with a little sigh, they gazed down the hallway nervously again. Jay followed Thistle's eyes. Whatever it was they didn't want their siblings knowing.  
"<Can I tell you a secret?>" Thistle signed.  
"<Of course.>" Jay replied in sign.  
"<Promise not to tell?>" Thistle went on, seeming hesitant about telling him what was wrong. Like any parent, Jay grew a little concerned that Thistle was supposedly keeping secrets from him. He hoped it wasn't anything dangerous or something that could cause anyone harm. Jay raised his pinky finger and nodded, Thistle wrapped their small finger around Jay's and they shook on it. Jay leaned back in his seat and waited for Thistle to continue. Thistle paused for a moment, playing with their fingers, their cheeks flushing a slight pink. It was ok to be afraid, they reminded themself.  
"<I'm afraid of the dark.>" Thistle confessed. Jay blinked, he was relieved it wasn't something serious but he took a moment to consider his next words carefully. It may not seem very troubling to him but to a young child like Thistle, it took a lot of courage for them to be this vulnerable with him and they were obviously worried about what their siblings would think of them. Jay didn't want to dismiss Thistle's worries. Jay nodded in understanding.  
"<I understand. Is that why you didn't want to go to bed?>" He questioned. Thistle nodded, looking sad. Jay gently stroked Thistle's head to comfort them. "<I do not blame you. Living in Deepnest for as long as you did all by yourself must have been hard. You're very brave. Even I'm afraid of Deepnest and the dark.>" He signed. Thistle's eyes widened slightly in surprise.  
"<Really?>" They asked. Jay chuckled and nodded.  
"<There is no shame in being afraid. Everyone is afraid of something, even adults, though some wouldn't like to admit it. It is natural. A part of life.>" He signed with a smile. Thistle frowned a little.  
"<I'm still afraid. What do I do?>" They signed. Jay thought for a moment.  
"<I have an idea. Go get into your bed, I'll be there in a moment.>" He replied. Jay put Thistle down and got up from his chair with a grunt, he left and disappeared into the kitchen. Thistle didn't know what Jay's idea was but they did as he said and went back to the bedroom. They hesitated outside the door. Thistle carefully pushed the door open and the hinges let out a slow creak, they got into bed but left the door open just a crack to let in some light so it wasn't so frightening.   
After a few moments Jay entered the room and in his hand was a small glass bottle and some twine. The bottle's opening was corked and inside was a single Lumafly, it gave off a faint white glow. Jay smiled and leaned over to tie the bottle to Thistle's bedpost above their head. He sat down on the stool beside the bed.  
"<There. Now it won't be so dark anymore.>" Jay signed. Thistle glanced up at the bottle then back to Jay. "<Facing our fears can be hard but we don't always have to do it alone.>" Jay said. He leaned forward and gave Thistle a goodnight kiss on the head. Thistle let out a quiet but grateful chirp.  
"Goodnight my child." Jay whispered sweetly. Jay rose from the chair and left the room, he turned and slowly closed the door while keeping an eye on Thistle. Thistle became anxious as the warm orange light, and Jay, slowly disappeared from view, their grip on their blanket tightened and they squeezed their eyes shut. There was a soft click. And the door had closed. But when Thistle got up the courage to open their eyes again they could still see, they weren't in complete darkness like before. Thistle looked up at the Lumafly bottle hanging over their head. The glow from the bottle was just bright enough that it didn't disturb the other children but still gave ample light. Thistle felt their fear dissolve. They sighed quietly as they could feel their eyes grow heavy, they couldn't fight sleep any longer. No more nightmares.


	3. Loved, For the Very First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader falls asleep on the couch.

Reader was trying to keep his attention on his book but the comfortable warmth of the nearby fireplace and his reclined position on the soft couch was making him sleepy. He had never felt so at peace before. Reader's eyelids drooped and he yawned, his head nodded sleepily as he tried to will himself to stay awake. The particular book he was reading actually belonged to Jay but he had given the book to him because he liked it so much. At first, Reader didn't know how to react when Jay gave him the book, he still wasn't very used to having his own possessions due to the idea of having any wants at all made him "impure" being hammered into him during his life in the White Palace. The only item he was ever given was his nail, which he received only moments after he had hatched. Though he would return the book to Jay when he was done, he was enjoying it for the time being. Reader couldn't put it down and wanted to know what happened next in the story but his drowsiness was getting in the way. He would just read one more page and then head to bed.  
Jay sighed to himself once the kitchen and dishes were clean after dinner. It was getting late now and it was time he called all the vessels in to get them ready for bed. Jay yawned, he was pretty tired himself. Taking care of 10 children was a lot of work. Jay entered the living room but he stopped short when he saw Reader slumped on the couch fast asleep, the book he was reading still open, resting on his chest. Jay smiled softly to himself. He quietly crept over and carefully picked up the sleeping vessel. Jay carried Reader to the vessel's shared bedroom and gently laid him down in his bed and pulled the covers over his small sleeping form.  
Reader opened his eyes a crack when he heard a door creak and sat up suddenly when he realized he wasn't where he was a moment ago. He was in his and his sibling's bedroom with the blankets drawn over him. Reader caught a glimpse of Jay's red shell silently leaving the room and pulling the door closed behind him. The room was dim with twilight as the sun began to set on the grove. From outside he could hear his siblings laughing and playing in the yard, then there came Jay's voice.  
"Little ones, it's time to come in!" He called. Reader laid down again, he put his hand over his heart. He thought it had been a dream. A dream in which he was being held so tenderly in a loving embrace of a father. One where he was warm and safe, one where he was loved for the first time in his life. Reader began to tear up. It hadn't been a dream, it was real. He never thought he would experience this feeling before, to feel love so unconditional. It was so new but Reader knew how much he craved that feeling in the very depths of his heart, right from birth it was all he wanted. Small droplets of void tears ran down the sides of Reader's face and he covered his eyes with his arm. A small sniffle escaped him and Reader rolled over to go back to sleep.


	4. First Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jabber speaks.

Jay sat back in the shade of the house as he watched the vessel children play games and enjoy the sun. It was a pleasantly warm day, it made Jay want to take a nap right there in his chair. Malu was sitting under the tree in the yard, tending to her nail, though Jay told her many times that she didn't need to hang on to it all the time she was very insistent on having it on hand. It was somewhat concerning to Jay that even now Malu still feared attack but he supposed this was Malu's way of showing she cared for her siblings and him. Not too far from where Malu was sitting, Ghost was giving Tuck and Rush a few lessons on the nail and how to wield it. Jay smiled to himself and looked around the glade, mentally counting the vessels to make sure everyone was accounted for before he went inside to start on lunch. But one child was missing. Jabber. Now Jabber tended to wander off by themself and get in trouble so when Jay didn't see him immediately his heart did a flip. Jay quickly got up from his chair and went inside to check the house before he decided to start worrying. Jay looked throughout the house and let out a sigh of relief when he discovered Jabber drawing on the kitchen floor. Jabber looked up from his drawings when he noticed Jay and waved at him cheerfully. Jay smiled and crouched down to Jabber's level.  
"What are you drawing Jabber?" He asked. Jabber picked up the sheet of paper and turned it around to show Jay, it was a little ink drawing done with a quill of him and Jabber holding hands. Seeing such a cute drawing warmed Jay's heart, he beamed and gingerly took the drawing when the young vessel handed it to him. "Oh, this is wonderful Jabber! Thank you." He chirped. "Is it for me? May I keep it?" Jay asked. Jabber smiled happily and nodded.   
"Hmm, a drawing like this needs to be admired." Jay mused, he put his finger under his chin thoughtfully as he scanned the walls. Jabber tilted his head curiously. Jay retrieved a pin from one of the kitchen drawers and pinned Jabber's drawing up on the wall.  
"There! Now everyone can see your drawing." He said. Jabber's eyes widened and he began to chirp excitedly, he ran up to Jay and hugged his leg happily. Jay laughed and pet Jabber's head. "Now my child, can you please clean up your things a bit so I can start lunch? I don't want to trip over you while I cook." He said. Jabber nodded his head and began gathering his drawing supplies to move them to another room. Jay looked through his stock thoughtfully to see what he could make out of his remaining foodstuffs. Jay began gathering ingredients he would need. A simple soup and small sandwiches would suffice for lunch, and for dinner, they could have a hotpot so they could use up the rest of the vegetables before they went bad. Jay felt someone tap him on the leg and he looked down at Jabber.  
"Daddy, what are we having for lunch?" Jabber asked. Jay turned back to his task of chopping as he answered.  
"Hmm, a vegetable soup and some sandwiches. I was also thinking of adding the pickled-" He stopped immediately when he realized what just happened. Jay whipped his head around to Jabber and stared at the little vessel in shock. Did he hear that right? There's no way he could have imagined it. Jabber blinked and tilted his head slightly.  
"What's wrong?" He questioned. Jay gawked at Jabber in disbelief, his mouth hung open. He dropped the knife on the cutting board and quickly knelt down on the floor, holding the sides of Jabber's face in his hands.  
"You spoke!" Jay exclaimed.  
"I did!" Jabber giggled, sounding giddy as if it was news to him too.  
"Jabber, this-this is amazing! I thought vessels couldn't speak." Jay stammered in astonishment.  
"Some of us can, some of us can't." Jabber informed. Jay blinked in surprise. "Reader said that the ones who could speak had to take a 'Vow of Silence' when we lived in the White Palace cause we weren't allowed to talk at all and if we did something bad would happen. I hated it!" He said. Jay furrowed his brows at this new information. He had an inkling that the conditions the vessels lived in at the White Palace years ago were bad but this was the first time he ever had his suspicions confirmed. None of the children ever told him about their time in the White Palace, not even Ghost spoke about it. Jay's hands slipped down to Jabber's shoulders.  
"That's... that's awful." He said. "But surely there's no need for that vow anymore, so why don't the others speak as well?" He asked gently. Jabber went quiet and thought for a moment.  
"Some of the siblings prefer it I guess. But not me. Reader told me I shouldn't speak in front of strangers but you're not a stranger anymore cause you're our dad now, so I feel safe talking around you!" The little vessel smiled. "Maybe... the others will talk someday. When they are ready and feel safe." Jabber went on. Jay's heart swelled at both the realization that Jabber felt safe with him and that this was the first time one of the vessels actually called him "Dad".  
"I hope that day comes soon." Jay said. Jabber hugged Jay and he happily embraced the young vessel in return.  
"Me too! I'm gonna go play now ok?" He said. Jay nodded and Jabber released him and ran out of the kitchen. Jay remained kneeling on the floor for a second, a warm smile on his face. He got to his feet and returned to his task.


	5. Goodnight Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the Vessel Children line up to receive a kiss/hug before heading off to bed.

Freshly cleaned after a bath the vessels were ready for bedtime. They lined up in front of their shared room to receive goodnight kisses from their father before they jumped into bed for a story. Jay gave Reader a big hug and a kiss on the forehead. Rush excitedly stepped up to Jay after Reader went into the bedroom, bouncing happily and presenting their forehead for a kiss. Jay laughed a bit and put his hand on Rush's head to still them.  
"Hold still Rush." He said. Jay held the sides of Rush's face and leaned down to kiss their forehead affectionately. Rush chirruped very happily. They went into the bedroom to get into bed and Jay turned, casting a glance into the room. "Fidget, it's your turn to pick a book for tonight. I'll be there in a second." Jay called. But while Jay was distracted Rush slipped back out of the room and got back in line, butting in front of Ghost before they could step forward. Jay turned around and blinked in surprise when he saw Rush standing there with their arms held out, readily expecting another goodnight kiss. Jay put his hands on his hips and smirked.  
"Hey now... didn't I just give you a kiss Rush?" He questioned with an amused tone in his voice. Ghost huffed and tried to elbow Rush out of the way but their sibling retaliated and pushed them back angrily. The two vessels began to squabble and Jay quickly got between them.  
"Hey, hey! No fighting you two!" Jay said as he separated them. Ghost crossed their arms and pouted but they tried to be patient. "I'll give you another kiss Rush but just ask next time ok?" Jay said. Rush nodded in agreement and immediately got on the tips of their toes. Jay softened and he chuckled a bit, he gave his child one last kiss on the head.  
"Now get to bed you little rascal." He snickered. Jay gave Rush a gentle push as they skipped happily into the vessel's bedroom. He turned his attention to Ghost and the young vessel perked up. "Your turn Ghost!" Jay said. Ghost eagerly jumped on their father and hugged him affectionately. Jay kissed Ghost on the head sweetly and Ghost returned the gesture with a small peck on the cheek of their own. Jay released Ghost and smiled brightly.  
"Thank you, my dear, now it's time for bed." He said. Ghost hurriedly went off to bed and Jay was about to follow when he felt a shadow looming over him. Jay turned and was surprised to see Hollow watching him somewhat nervously. Hollow fidgeted slightly in place. The elder vessel was very tall and had to slouch in order to fit into Jay's small home, but even then the tips of their horns scraped against the ceiling. Earlier in the day Hornet and Hollow had paid them a visit to see how their siblings were fairing in their new life. The children were ecstatic to see their older siblings and spent the whole day excitedly playing with them. Hornet had to duck out early because of this, she was not used to having so many rambunctious younger siblings and got drained rather quickly. But Hollow had stayed behind to spend more time with the family.  
"Oh, hello Hollow." Jay greeted. "Do you... uh, need something?" He asked. Hollow suddenly became shy and began to fiddle with their fingers, avoiding Jay's eyes for a moment. "Is something wrong?" Jay questioned. Hollow shook their head, they hesitantly raised their hand and pointed at their forehead. It took Jay a moment to figure out what Hollow wanted.  
"Do you... possibly want a goodnight kiss too?" Jay guessed. Hollow flushed and slightly nodded their head. It took a second for Jay to respond but he smiled warmly up at the tall vessel. "Of course, if that's what you want I would be happy to oblige." Jay said with a small laugh. Due to how small Jay was compared to Hollow, they had to get down on their knees to receive a kiss. Jay gently gripped Hollow's large horns and pulled their head down a bit, he placed a soft but affectionate kiss on the older vessel's head. Hollow pulled away once he received the kiss and stared blankly at Jay for a moment. Jay was about to speak up when Hollow suddenly began to tremble and thick black tears quickly started flowing from their eyes. Jay jumped in surprise and tried to console Hollow, though he didn't know what they were upset about.  
"Honey, honey, w-what's wrong?!" He stammered nervously. Hollow held their face in their hands as small gasps escaped them. They had been so completely taken aback by their own emotions that they didn't know what to do. So many emotions were swirling around in their heart, some familiar but that left a lasting ache in the chest, and others Hollow had never felt before or since the Pale King. It was too overwhelming. Jay gathered Hollow up into a hug to soothe them and the older vessel quickly wrapped their lanky arm around the smaller bug.  
"Hush, hush. It's ok, I've got you. I'm not going anywhere." Jay cooed gently. But Jay's hug only seemed to make Hollow cry more. Their body shook, racked with silent sobs. "Let it out my dear, you've been holding it all in for too long. It's ok." He went on quietly. A small crowd had formed as the younger vessels peeked out of their room curiously at the scene before them. Without hesitation, Ghost hurriedly pushed past their other siblings and ran to Hollow, they hopped into their lap making their older sibling give a shuttering gasp in surprise and stop crying for a second. Ghost reached up and with their little hands gently held Hollow's face, wiping away their tears. Hollow sniffled and hugged their sibling tightly. The vessel children came out one after the other and soon Hollow found themself surrounded by the rest of their younger siblings, all of them offering comfort in one big group hug. With only one arm, Hollow did the best they could to gather their family and hold them close. This... was their family now. And Hollow couldn't be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hollow may be an adult but I still adopted them and I will PROTECT my very tall baby. PK can suck it LOL


	6. Afternoon Snack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Branch try to rid the garden of aphids.

Branch grabbed a troublesome aphid in an attempt to throw it out of the garden but the slippery creature wriggled its way out of the vessel's hands in a panic and disappeared underneath the foliage. Branch sighed in defeat and wiped the sweat from their forehead. It was mid-afternoon and the sunlight streaming into from above the grove was making everything hot and humid. Branch was trying to rid the garden of pesky aphids because they were eating everything but no matter how far they brought them away from the garden the little bugs somehow always found their way back. Reader had been watching their sibling struggle for a bit and decided it was time to go over and intervene.  
"Need some help?" Reader asked. Branch looked up to Reader and nodded. Reader took his nail off his back and began pushing the leaves aside with the sharp edge in search of aphids. Branch quickly waved their arms and shook their head.  
"<No killing!>" They signed nervously. Reader sheathed his nail and huffed.  
"Branch how are we supposed to get rid of the aphids without killing them?" He questioned. "Clearly setting them free somewhere else isn't going to work because they end up just coming back." Reader said. Branch frowned.  
"<I'll think of something.>" They replied in sign. Reader stood back and waited for their sibling to come up with a plan. Branch wracked their mind for a nonviolent solution when an aphid peeked its head out cautiously from under a large bok choy plant. As soon as the bug caught Reader's eye he immediately pulled out his nail, frightening the small creature back into hiding. The aphid went running through the garden while Reader gave chase on the outside in order to coral it out into the open.  
"Branch it's going that way! Block it!" Reader ordered. Branch quickly followed their brother's instructions and blocked the top right corner of the garden, cutting off the aphid's escape. The beast turned and ran to the left, Reader threw his nail, nearly hitting the small bug and scaring it into running out of the garden. Four more aphids bolted from the garden at the disturbance. Reader ran after the speedy bug and dove at it, grabbing it before it could get away. "I got it!" He exclaimed. The pale green aphid struggled to escape Reader's grip and it was rather strong for such a small bug. Branch helped Reader get to his feet, they clapped excitedly.  
"<Well done brother!>" Branch signed.  
"Right, now what do we do with it?" Reader asked. Branch thought for a moment.  
"<I'll build a fence to keep it in.>" They signed, looking proud of their idea. Reader didn't want to rain on their sibling's parade but this problem needed a permanent solution.  
"Branch if you don't want to kill them that's fine. But we still need to get rid of them. I can take it away from here and do it so you don't have to." He sighed. Branch huffed, steeling their resolve even though it scared them.  
"<No, I can do it.>" They insisted. Reader blinked in surprise as Branch went and plucked his nail from the garden, gesturing to the ground, telling Reader to hold the bug still while they finished it off.  
"Are you sure about this?" Reader said. Branch nodded firmly and gripped the nail tightly in their hand.  
"<Dad entrusted the garden to me. I have to do this.>" They signed slowly. Reader held tightly onto the aphid's legs so it couldn't run away and placed it on the ground in front of Branch. Branch raised the nail up to end the tiny creature's existence but paused. The aphid gazed up at them with big frightened eyes and Branch knew there was no way they could actually go through with it. Branch slumped sadly and dropped the nail on the grass harmlessly, they plopped down on the ground with their knees drawn to their chest and sighed heavily. Reader tucked the now shell-shocked aphid under his arm and sat down beside his sibling.  
"Hey... it's ok if you can't do it." Reader said gently, he put his free hand on Branch's shoulder.  
"<I want to but I can't. I just don't want to let dad down.>" Branch signed, a sad look on their face.  
"You won't let him down. I'm sure father will understand." Reader replied. Branch didn't seem to be very convinced, they hugged their knees looking gloomy. Reader thought for a moment, what would father say to cheer up Branch?  
"I think... father would admire your gentleness." He spoke up. Branch paused and looked over to Reader quizzically. "Having mercy in a place like Hallownest takes great courage. Your kindness is a wonderful thing. You and father are a lot alike." Reader went on. Branch stared at Reader in surprise and they went into deep thought for a moment.  
"<Really?>" They asked hesitantly in sign. Reader nodded.  
"Dad doesn't kill unless necessary, doesn't take more than he needs, and tends to avoid fights. I think it's great that you're a lot like dad." He said. Branch blushed and became bashful at Reader's words, they played with their fingers. Reader laughed a little bit.  
"<Still, what should we do about the aphids?>" Branch questioned. Reader got to his feet.  
"Dad should be home soon. We'll ask him for help." He said. Branch wished they could have handled it by themself but their father always told them there was no shame in asking for his help if they needed it. Branch nodded in agreement. Just then, Reader and Branch spotted their father returning from his outing with Thistle and Malu in tow. Jay waved happily to Reader and Branch as he drew closer.  
"Hey, we're-!" He called. Once Jay caught sight of the little bug under Reader's arm he froze, his eyes locked on the aphid.  
"Father, look at what Branch caught." Reader began. When the aphid saw Jay, though it had been calm only a moment ago, it suddenly fought to get out of Reader's grip in a panic like nothing before. The aphid bolted and before Reader or Branch could move their father took flight after it, flying faster than any of the four of them had seen before. The aphid didn't make it far as Jay swiftly pounced on it and savagely sunk his fangs into the unfortunate bug, biting it's head clean off with a single snap. Reader and Branch stared in disbelief while Malu and Thistle were amazed.  
"<I told you dad was a hunter.>" Thistle signed to Malu with a smug look on their face.  
"Oh whatever, I knew the whole time." Malu replied with a huff. Jay devoured the aphid in a few bites, lime green juices dripping from his mouth and fangs.  
"Oh... oh that is so good. I haven't had an aphid in ages!" Jay sighed happily. Their father recomposed himself and stood, wiping the liquid from his mouth while clearing his throat. "Sorry about that. When I see an aphid I simply can't control myself." Jay laughed sheepishly.  
"That was so cool father!" Malu piped up. Jay chuckled and scratched the back of his head, he turned his attention to Branch.  
"So you were the one who caught that aphid Branch?" He questioned. Branch raised their hands to sign and tell Jay what actually happened but Reader quickly stopped them.  
"That's right!" Reader interrupted. "Branch caught it and they attracted a bunch more to the garden as well." He said. Branch furrowed their brows and gave their brother a confused looked.  
"Is that so? That's wonderful news, I'm very proud of you my child!" Jay beamed. "We were unlucky with hunting today but thanks to you we will eat good tonight!" He went on. Jay pet Branch's head affectionately. Branch didn't know how to feel about this. They were happy that Jay praised them, even Malu and Thistle looked impressed but Branch didn't feel like they deserved such admiration when Reader did everything. Branch felt a little bad for the aphids most of all, they had tried to find a way to get rid of them without killing them but in the end, they had brought them their doom instead.  
"Malu, Thistle, let's go aphid hunting!" Jay said cheerfully, he gestured and started towards the garden, Malu and Thistle eagerly following behind him. Once they were out of earshot Branch turned to Reader.  
"<You lied.>" They signed.  
"<I know. I thought you could use the credit.>" Reader replied. Branch pouted. But they appreciated it regardless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh working on these made me so happy ; w ; i adore my adopted bug kids fjdgdfdfd


	7. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost stops Tuck and Jabber from stealing cookies off the windowsill.

One afternoon, on a calm sunny day Lost was taking nap under the shade of a tree when a heavenly scent awoke them from their slumber. It was unlike anything they had experienced before. Lost sat up and rubbed their eye sleepily, they got to their feet and followed the smell to the house. Lost tiptoed through the dwelling quietly and peeked into the kitchen. Jay was humming to himself as he pulled a metal tray filled with small, round baked goods from the hot iron oven. He strolled over to the open window and placed the tray down so it could cool. Jay looked up and noticed Lost peered at him from around the door frame.  
"Hello, young one." He greeted. Lost instinctively shrunk away for a second before remembering themself, they stepped out into the kitchen and nodded in greeting. Jay chuckled a little. "You seem to be adjusting nicely now, have a nice nap?" He asked. Lost let out a sleepy yawn and nodded. They pointed to the metal tray quizzically and tilted their head.  
"Those are cookies." Jay said. "Have you ever had one?" He asked. Lost shook their head slowly. They always had heard of pastries but never got to taste any before, The Pale King and The White Lady used to eat them occasionally but Lost nor any of the other vessels were ever allowed to have them. Lost was sure not even Hollow had gotten any either, despite being the Pale King's favourite.  
Jay smiled happily and turned back to the sink to begin washing the dishes. "Well, you're going to love them! I baked them with love after all." He went on. Lost approached the baking tray, smelling the cookies curiously. They were small and square with an alternating golden brown and dark brown pattern like a chessboard. They looked delicious. Lost reached out a hand to take one when Jay suddenly appeared beside them and lightly smacked the top of their hand. Lost recoiled and quickly pulled their hand away in confusion.  
"Ah-ah! You can't have any yet, they're still too hot. You have to wait for them to cool or you could burn yourself." Jay cautioned. Lost pouted slightly and Jay smirked at them.  
"Don't give me that look. You're going to have to wait just a little bit ok?" He said. Lost nodded and when Jay went back to washing they eyed the cookies, but they moved on and went back outside to wait.  
Lost sat down in the soft grass under the tree and leaned up against the sturdy trunk with their arms crossed. Across the meadow, their siblings were running about without a care in the world. A few days ago Jay had attached a pair of swings to the tree in the middle of the clearing and the younger vessels were all excitedly crowding around the tree, taking turns pushing each other on the swings. But Lost realized quickly that two of their siblings were missing from the group. They looked around and spotted the pair snickering silently to themselves under the kitchen window. Tuck got on their tiptoes and peeked into the kitchen then quickly ducked down again, they signed something to Jabber but Lost couldn't make it out at this distance. Jabber, albeit clumsily, climbed onto Tuck's shoulders and he reached for the metal tray on the windowsill. Lost blinked in surprise, they quickly got to their feet and headed over to the two mischievous vessels. Tuck wobbled as Jabber stepped on their helmet to get more height in order to reach the freshly baked sweets. Jabber's little hand felt around carefully for their prize. But the two little vessels jumped when a shadow loomed over them. Lost narrowed their eyes at Tuck and Jabber, the pair stared up at them with wide eyes, frozen. Lost put their hands on their hips with an unimpressed look. Now caught in the act, Tuck immediately made a run for it, leaving Jabber to tumble to the ground in their wake. Jabber picked himself up and gazed up at Lost innocently. Lost made a shooing motion and the younger vessel ran off, giggling happily.  
"I see you stopped those two little rascals from getting into my cookies." Jay said with a lighthearted chuckle. Lost turned to Jay, they crossed their arms and shook their head disapprovingly at their younger sibling's antics. This made Jay laugh. "Well done my child." He said sweetly. Jay reached through the open window and petted Lost on the head. Lost's cheeks flushed slightly. They reveled in Jay's praise for a moment before he pulled away. Jay gingerly picked up a cookie and offered it to Lost.  
"Here, have one as a reward. They're cool enough to eat now so you get to be the first to try one." He smiled. Lost gratefully took the cookie and bowed to Jay in thanks. They wandered away back to the tree they had been napping under and sat down. The cookie warmed the tips of their fingers. It looked and smelled so good that Lost almost didn't want to eat it. Lost tentatively took a bite of the square treat, it was soft but still crunched in their mouth. After a few thoughtful chews Lost paused. It was so sweet like honey but somehow better, they had never tasted anything like it before. Lost gobbled up the last pieces of the cookie and suddenly found themself overcome with emotion. Their eyes began to water. What had Jay said he put into the cookies? Was it love? Is that why they tasted so good?  
Lost leaned back and rested against the tree trunk, staring up at the sunlight cascading through the leaves. A part of them couldn't believe that they were here right now. Alive. With all their siblings that they thought had been lost to the Abyss. On top of that, they were fortunate enough to be taken in by someone who actually loved them, who Lost could now only describe as a father. Like the cookie, it felt almost too good to be true. That at any moment it could all be taken away with an uncaring snap of the fingers. Lost watched as Jay came out of the house with a plate in hand and walked to the swings, the group of young vessels noticed him approach and excitedly surrounded him, clearly knowing a treat when they saw one. Jay calmed them down slightly but some of the youngest clung to his legs, he quickly handed each vessel a sweet checkered cookie. Lost saw Ghost and Thorn among the group. Everyone sat down under the shade of the tree in the yard to enjoy their afternoon snack, Jay sat down on the swing and relaxed, seeming to take a second to soak in the moment. Then Jay's gaze traveled to Lost. He waved at them and gestured for them to come join everyone. The other vessels also noticed and began waving at Lost, urging them to come over. Lost sat there quietly for a second. They got to their feet and started towards the group. Lost didn't know when everything would disappear and when they would be left with nothing again but like the cookie they had loved so much, they would savor every morsel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeeess another family fluff one shot!! this time starring Broken Vessel but I just call them Lost because I've officially adopted them and Greenpath Vessel (or Thorn as I call them). :)  
> also don't ask how they are alive hjfhjdgd uhhh Ghost something something void... uh reborn something something magic the end.


End file.
